


Getting Personal

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Getting Personal

“Urgh, I’m not answering these questions, they’re too personal,” Sherlock said in a huff as he shoved the papers across the table.

“Well you kind of have to, or else we won’t even be considered by the adoption agency,” John replied, shoving the paperwork back at Sherlock.

“But the questions are dumb,” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

“You think anything that wasn’t your idea is dumb,” John said, starting to get annoyed.

“Exactly, so why should I answer their stupid questions. Who are they to judge me?” Sherlock said, crossing his arms and turning his body away from the table.

“ _They_ are, Sherlock! That’s the entire bloody point! This is just the first step – the _first_ step – in them determining whether we might be suitable parents. Pull your head in, for God’s sake,” John snapped back.

“Don’t get snappy at me, Doctor Watson. This was _my_ idea in the first place, _remember_?!”

“Yes, I remember, but Sherlock if you’re doing this just for the thrill of the chase, I swear to God–”

“Do you really think that’s all I care about?!”

“I don’t know. Is it?”

Sherlock uncrossed his arms and turned to face John. He looked defeated. “No, John, this is something I want. For you. _With_ you. But something tells me this whole process is going to be brutal.”


End file.
